Maddie
by Mariposa Nightmare
Summary: Maddie es una gata de color blanco, no muy fuera de lo común pero tiene un par de historias en la que puede decir que ha participado; especialmente con su dueño Vlad y los intereses de este.


**1.- Tormenta**

Las nubes en el cielo nocturno eran densas, y pese a que el alumbrado público mantenía a la ciudad iluminada apenas era suficiente como para iluminar los techos. Su núcleo podía sentir la electricidad en el ambiente y la tormenta acercándose a la ciudad, el tiempo apremiaba para terminar con ese asunto antes que el clima estuviera en su contra.

Vio a esa chica quien apenas estaba consiente tras los primeros golpes, ya el ectoplasma morado comenzaba a manchar sus prendas, y un poco de su piel verdusca que delataba su condición de no viva. A poca distancia la sombra que peleaba junto a ella apenas mantenía su forma, desintegrándose por efecto de la ectoenergia del cubo donde la tenía aprisionada. En cuanto al otro fantasma en motocicleta estaba seguro que no estaría en condiciones de pelear después de usar a sus réplicas para potenciar sus ataques en contra de él.

El rayo ilumino los techos por un momento, dando una vista general de su objetivo.

Se acercó un poco más a esa chica, acumulando energía en su mano; dispuesto a dar solo otro golpe para dejarla sin sentido y terminar con esa innecesaria pelea. Ella apenas levanto un poco el rostro viendo como ese fantasma que nunca antes había visto en AmytyPark se acercaba más a ella, cerró sus ojos rojos previniendo el golpe que se anticipaba, el sonido imponente de un trueno hiso temblar los cristales de los edificios cercanos pero el sonido del motor hiso que ambos voltearan.

Vlad no supo en que momento el otro fantasma tomo la suficiente energía como para encender el aparato, apenas pudo reaccionar antes que este le impactara dejándolo en el lado contrario del tejado donde la pelea era llevada a cabo. Perdió la concentración sobre la prisión donde tenía a la sobra dándole oportunidad de escapar a esta quien, no pedio ni un solo segundo para unirse a la pareja herida de fantasmas y huir de la escena tan rápido como la motocicleta se los permitió.

Apretó con fuérzala quijada, haciendo crujir sus dientes, estaba dispuesto a seguirlos pero el dolor se apodero de su torso. Rápidamente levanto su capa blanca para revelar una mancha rosada en su pulcro traje; apenas toco la herida por encima de la tela y supo que se trataba de un par de costillas rotas y algo de piel reventada. En comparación a lo que les había hecho a ellos, esa herida era menos que nada para un fantasma, pero él no era completamente un fantasma. Gotas pequeñas comenzaron a caer, y volviendo a iluminar el cielo un par de rayos hicieron su aparición; se incorporó con una sensación de dolor que casi lo hace caer de nuevo sobre el techo, no solo la herida del choque le era algo desagradable a su mitad humana.

Despendio a nivel del pavimento sabiendo de antemano lo que ocurriría, en el casi diminuto espacio entre los edificios, así tan pronto como pudo tocar el suelo con la suela de sus zapatos recargo su contra el muro. Permitiéndose libremente soltar un gemino de dolor ante la herida, acompañado de un gesto de dolor en su rostro, al tiempo que se deslizaba al suelo sin importar que tanto se manchara en el proceso.

El olor a desperdicios y a orina llenaba el ambiente, siendo solo empeorado por la humedad; fue solo con ello que se permitió ver que a su alrededor lo único que se encontraba eran contenedores de basura que realmente no servían de mucho ante la alarmante cantidad de bolsas que se encontraban en el sitio. Por su mente paso el irse del lugar lo antes posible, ante la amenaza de contraer alguna infección pero tan pronto como intento ponerse en pie la tormenta se desato sobre su cabeza casi al instante su pecho ardió descontroladamente perdiendo su forma fantasma.

Maldijo internamente (jamás lo haría de otra manera) ante la nueva situación; el ardor se volvió ligeramente más intenso cuando otro rayo apareció, desagrado ante esa sensación era siempre el mismo, sin importar que tanto practicara para mantener su núcleo en control ante tales evento naturales.

La lluvia comenzó a ser más intensa de un momento a otro, intento hacerse intangible solo lográndolo por un momento antes que el dolor lo regresara a ser sólido. Ninguno de sus trucos convencionales lo ayudarían en este momento.

Quedándose sin más recursos de su contraparte fantasma, se vio obligado a buscar algo que lo cubriera aunque sea vagamente de la tormenta, el dolor físico apenas lo dejo arrastrarse al lado de uno de los contenedores, volvió a tocar herida de su abdomen en la ahora tela negra de su traje sastre, notando que ahora la sangre roja de su mitad humana salía a flote.

Suspiro de nuevo entre el fastidio y el enojo que aún conservaba tras dejarse sorprender. Golpeando con el puño y con lo que quedaba de su fuerza el contenedor. Liberando un poco de la ira que comenzaba a agobiarlo; cerrando los ojos fuertemente al sentir ahora que su puño ardía ligeramente ante el impacto con la lámina, insultándose ante tan impulsiva acción.

El golpe hiso eco en todo el callejón, siendo casi tan ruidoso como los truenos que acompañaban a esa tormenta. Sorpresivamente un ruido no encajaba, un lamento que no era el propio, levanto un poco la cara para inspeccionar si había alguien más en ese lugar que hubiese omitido al refugiarse ahí, aparentemente estaba solo.

Una idea paso por su cabeza, volvió a golpear el contenedor y nuevamente un lamento no propio lo hiso ponerse alerta, sin importar que no estuviera en su mejor forma logro canalizar suficiente energía como para que sus ojos brillaran igual que sus palmas buscando el sonido.

Repentinamente entre una de las bolsas apiladas a los lados del contenedor rodo quedando a su lado; sus ojos se apagaron en cuanto otro lamento se escuchó encontrando que este provenía de esa misma bolsa.

La bolsa se encontraba anudada firmemente, el movimiento dentro de ella le hiso entender lo que pasaba. La rompió sin consideración, revelando una pequeña bola blanca en medio de varios periódicos arrugados. Delatando su temprana edad, con los pequeños ojos cerrados y con las orejas tan pequeñas como un par de botones, apenas emitiendo un sonido lastimero en forma de auxilio al mundo.

La criatura comenzó a mojarse tanto como el al no tener nada que la cubriera ya; Vlad se aventuraría a decir que el gato estaría casi igual de desesperado que el ante su situación, ambos estaban igual de indefensos en aquel callejón rodeados de basura.

Quien sea que haya hecho eso, no pretendía que la criatura sobreviviera.

Saco al pequeño gato de lo que quedaba de la bolsa, apenas lo había tocado y los lastimosos maullidos cesaron asombrando un poco al mitad fantasma, pero no más que cuando el pequeño felino aprisiono ligeramente uno de sus dedos entre las minúsculas zarpas y, sin saber porque lo hacía comenzó a ronronear.

Regreso a la realidad tras unos segundos de contemplar a la criatura, el dolor era malo pero debían refugiarse. Volvió a examinar el basurero buscando algo que no hubiera visto antes, pero al parecer no había nada similar a un refugio. Otro rayo surguio y la molestia en su pecho volvió a arder, pero esta vez su mente fue iluminada por el mismo.

Tan rápido como su núcleo volvió a calmarse y como la herida en su abdomen lo permitió tomo una de las grandes tapas de metal del contenedor, maniobrando con una mano el pesado material logro colocarlo entre las pilas más sólidas del lugar. Teniendo por fin un lugar en donde permanecer por lo menos en lo que la tormenta se calmara; vio de nuevo al gato en su otra mano, apenas y daba la medida se su palma, pero seguía fuertemente aferrado a su dedo sin dar señales de querer soltarse por sí solo.

Por el momento sería mejor descansar igual que el pequeño en su mano.

…

_Notas:_

_Bueno siendo honesta he tenido este fic en la cabeza por unos meses, de cómo es que Maddy la gata influye en Vlad. No me anime por tantas cosas en mi vida a escribirlo hasta que ocurrieron tres cosas en mi vida_

_-La primera __**MaroDraxon**__ quien debo decirlo me ha animado con su material nuevo de nuestro ship y a quien es a quien en parte va dedicado este fic.  
-La segunda es que la semana pasada llego gracias a la divina voluntad del dios de los gatos una gatita a la puerta de mi casa, quien por lo que se casi pierde la vida en la carretera principal de la ciudad a ella va dedicado este fic mi dulce __**Milia  
-**__Y por último, acredite una materia que me había sumido en depresión por dos años. Me falta pasar otra para evitar ser dada de baja de mi universidad asi que en parte esto es para animarme a estudiar._


End file.
